The convention
by jediknigh5
Summary: This isn't a strict crossover. More like Bianca and Kendall meet by chance at a Buffy convention. Set in the summer of 2001, between seasons 5 and 6 of "Buffy" and before Bianca and Kendall really bonded as sisters.


Chapter 1

.

Bianca was excited. She was 17, and about to meet her favorite tv stars. Buffy, Angel, Xander, and especially Willow. All were coming to this convention, and Bianca planned to get all of their autographs. But Bianca also saw someone she did not plan to see. She just bumped into some stranger and turned around to apologize. To Bianca's suprise, this was her half-sister, Kendall. Kendall and Bianca hadn't spoken in years, they never really bonded as sisters. Kendall seemed just as suprised as Bianca by this chance encounter.

.

Bianca: Kendall, what are you doing here?

Kendall: None of your business. What are you doing here?

Bianca: I'm here to get some autographs, and hopefully some spoilers for season 6.

Kendall: So am I.

Bianca: You watch "Buffy?"

Kendall: Yes I do.

Bianca: Fine, we can avoid each other in the same room.

Kendall; Fine by me.

.

Bianca and Kendall went their seperate ways, stood in different lines to get autographs. They wound up in different spots to hear a panel discussion. Sarah Michelle Gellar and Michelle Tractenberg, who played Buffy and Dawn, were discussing their characters and their complex sisterly relationship.

.

Sarah Michelle Gellar: Buffy and Dawn's relationship is definitely complicated. When Dawn was first introduced, both thought that they had always been sisters. When Buffy found out the truth, she was angry that this burden had been given to her. But eventually, she accepted her duty, realized that Dawn didn't ask for any of this either.

Michelle Tractenberg: Especially after their mother died, Buffy and Dawn realized that, in many ways, all they had was each other. For better or worse, they are sisters, and they eventually came to accept each other. Even in death, there's no tearing these sisters apart.

.

Many of the fans at this convention liked this panel. It definitely impacted a certain pair of sisters who had been avoiding each other. After the panel Bianca went up to Kendall and asked if she wanted to get some lunch together. To her relief Kendall accepted. At first these two estranged sisters just talked about their mutual love of "Buffy the vampire slayer" and it's spin-off "Angel." This was the first real conversation they'd had in years, neither wanted to ruin it by frightening the other off.

.

Bianca: So, how do you think they'll bring Buffy back?

Kendall: I actually think they're going to keep Buffy dead, and let Sarah Michelle Gellar play the Buffy robot all season. Although I would be dissapointed that Buffy and Spike won't be a couple.

Bianca: I hated the idea of Buffy and Spike. She was much better off with Riley.

Kendall: Riley was boring.

Bianca: He's a good man, she needed that.

Kendall: She's never going to have a normal relationship. She needs someone who understands her.

Bianca: Someone who tried to kill her? I admit, Riley made a few mistakes, particularly hiring vampires to feed from him. But even there, he was doing good.

Kendall: How do you figure he was doing good?

Bianca: He gave vampires his blood, which made them less likely to hurt and kill innocent people.

Kendall: I think you're grasping at straws here.

Bianca: Maybe. But he was still better than Spike. Just out of curiosity, do you have a thing for Spike?

Kendall: Maybe. Yeah, big suprise, I like a bad boy. And I'm guessing you like Buffy?

Bianca: No. For reasons I can't really explain, I can't imagine myself with Buffy. Willow on the other hand, she's got this good girl witch vibe that I find very sexy. And there's that new girl on "Angel" Fred, she's nice and quirky.

Kendall: I kind of still hope to see Buffy and Angel wind up together in the end.

Bianca: That would be cool. Do you think Giles will be raising Dawn? Assuming ofcourse Buffy remains dead?

Kendall: Well, their mother is dead, so is Buffy, at least for now.

Bianca: But there is still their father, and Giles would really have no legal standing.

Kendall: Assuming their father wants to be involved. He hasn't been seen for years.

Bianca: Yeah but, it was one thing to let their mother have primary custody. But now that Buffy is dead...

Kendall: And where was he after their mother died. He just let a 19 year old with no experience take care of Dawn.

Bianca: Fair point. He's not a good father. But I also heard this rumor that Anthony Stewart Head wants to leave the show, return to England to be with his children and girlfriend. So Giles might not be trying to get custody of Dawn, but I'm hard pressed to think who else could take care of Dawn.

Kendall: Maybe if Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara all pitch in.

Bianca: Maybe. I kind of want Buffy to come back, let the show explore her sisterly relationship with Dawn. I mean they are sisters after all.

Kendall; Sometimes siblings aren't meant to really bond. It's not neccessarily anyone's fault, just the way things are.

Bianca: Still, it doesn't always have to be like that.

Kendall: You're talking about you and me?

Bianca: Yes. Why haven't we ever bonded as sisters?

Kendall: Because our mother hates me and doesn't want me anywhere near you.

Bianca: She doesn't hate you.

Kendall: At best, she wishes I never existed. Not sure I can blame her.

Bianca: She's still dealing with what happenned. She knows it's not your fault that you were concieved from her rape.

Kendall: But seeing me reminds her of what happenned. It wasn't exactly easy for me finding out she abandoned me.

Bianca: I can't imagine becoming pregnant from rape. I also can't imagine what it's like to be a child of rape.

Kendall: Like I said, it's noone's fault, just the way things are.

Bianca: I don't remember everything about your feud with Erica, but I do know that some of it was your fault, and some of it was hers.

Kendall: For what its worth, I am sorry that you got caught up in the crossfire between me and her.

Bianca: Thank you. My father once told me that there are at least three sides to every divorce, his side, her side, and the truth. I'd say that holds true for the feud. But I'd like to start fresh with you.

Kendall: Not sure me being in the same state as Erica is really helpful to either of us. But you and I could exchange e-mails, call each other. Are you planning to tell Erica about our new friendship?

Bianca: I don't know. Just promise me one thing, that you won't try to manipulate me.

Kendall: I promise. And if the feud with Erica starts, I'll try to keep you out of it.

Bianca: I guess that's the best I can hope for. It's a deal, sis.


End file.
